A Dream Can Change The Way They Look At Each Other
by Sachicolate
Summary: Hikaru had a dream that maybe showed the feelings Kaoru had for him. Will his dream be true? If u want to know you have to read the story


Disclaimer I don't own Ouran Host Club

It's my first time writing a Hikaru x Kaoru

**The dream told me everything**

We were preparing to go to bed when Kaoru tripped and I caught him in my arms. He lifted his head to thank me, but unexpectedly he was blushing. I thought that maybe it was too hot in the room so I didn't ask him why he was blushing. We went in bed and covered with a blanket. Kaoru was staying really close to me like always. When I fell asleep I began to dream. I was at school and confessed my feeling for Haruhi. She said that she will think about what I said and then left. I was relieved that I wasn't rejected from the first time. As I was walking to the music room I heard someone running after me. I turned around to see who it was. It was my dear brother, Kaoru. He was crying. When he was really close to me he jumped on me. Between his hic-ups he asked me why I didn't love him. I was shocked. Kaoru loved me in the same way I loved Haruhi. From the shock I woke up and looked to see if Kaoru was still there. He didn't leave but what was worse was that he was crying. If he had the same dream that I had then it made sense. But it was impossible to have the same dream like me. Even if we were twins it would be strange. But what bothered me more than the dream was that maybe Kaoru really loved me. Maybe if we would talk about it the next day it would be better. Then I went back to sleep.

The morning came and we were already late for school. It wasn't a problem since we had P.E. While we dressing I decided to ask Kaoru about what he told me in the dream. I had to know if it was true or not. As I said the question Kaoru seemed a little bit surprised but he calmed down. He answered with a no. I could tell that he was shaking while telling me the motives for him to not love me. I could barely believe him, but in the end I accepted his words as the truth. We left to school and first went to visit our Lord since the time for fun was near. Before walking in the class Haruhi came to us and yelled in my ear. She didn't yell at me. She yelled at Hani-senpai to open the door. For no reason he locked himself there because we wanted to take his snacks for a day and give him some healthy food. When the lunch brake came Mori-senpai convinced Hani-senpai to open the door. We entered the room and began to clean the mess. Our customers were coming in five minutes so we had to hurry.

When we finished I took Haruhi from there and went in the garden where no one could see us. What I didn't know was that Kaoru followed me. It was the same as in my dream. The only thing that was changed was that I was rejected. I wasn't really sad or something but now I knew how is to be rejected since it was the first time. I was going back and her someone running after me. I was Kaoru. Again he was crying. He jumped on me and wanted to ask me something. But before he could say something I put the question for him. He was surprised that I knew what he wanted to ask. He didn't stop from crying so I hugged him. Then as I was hugging him he confessed. I could tell that he wasn't lying. I was relieved that at least he didn't hided his feelings. But what he didn't know was that maybe it was just admiration towards me. But it was impossible since he was still crying. I bet that he must've thought of all the scenarios where I would yell at him or beat him. I was concerned that this could turn out badly if I rejected him. He would always make the situation worse. As I was patting his head I think that he fell asleep. It was comfortable to have him in my arms sleeping. It was a long time since that happened. We would spend nights like this when we were little. It was a good thing that no one would pass by the place we where so I let him sleep a little bit more.

The time to go back home arrived. We were pretty distant to each other. It was weird. This was the second time this happened. I remember that when were little I said the same thing as Kaoru. Back then I didn't understand what love meant. But what I knew was that I really liked Kaoru. I think that those feelings will come back in a really short time. When we got home it was already late. We had to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep so I went to look on the window. As I was looking at the stars I began to remember all the jokes we made. Time was passing and I still couldn't sleep. Kaoru woke up and came from back and scared me. He was back to normal if you could say so. I think that the fact that he loved me didn't change so I asked him why he loved me in the first place. His answer was really short. "It's your fault for telling me that you love me when we were kids." It was expected that his love for me started a long time ago. But I didn't expect that I was the one that made him love me. Time was passing and Kaoru went back to sleep. He looked really beautiful when he was sleeping. I decided to kiss him. Maybe I still loved him. As I got near to his lips, he woke up. He took me nearer to him and kissed me. His lips were really soft. I was captured by his kiss. It was like that moment could last for eternity. As our lips parted I got back to my senses. Kaoru was happy that I didn't reject his kiss. Instead I accepted it. This showed that I gave him a chance.

Years passed and we remained together. It was weird for twins to stay always together. So no one believed that we were together. We were really happy that no one interfered between the two of us. We were still talking with our old friends. Now Haruhi was together with Our Lord. We were happy for them. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai were still together and Kyoya-senpai was the director of his company.


End file.
